


Guardians of a New Multiverse

by SkeleDragonStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleDragonStar/pseuds/SkeleDragonStar
Summary: Just a drabble book about the poly ship of Error x Halluciv x Reboot x Nightmare.There's also a side ship of Geno x Harvest x Holo x Reaper.Enjoy~!





	1. The start

First part that I had requested from a Wattpad user known as SpaghettiForPapy.  
This part is their writing so I'm only posting it here with their permission.

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Error held onto Nightmare meekly as the two quickly ran through the dark forest by their mansion... which was gone. Horror, Dust, Spin, Killer, Cross... all taken for custody. The whole thing was gone and everyone will probably die and Ink is hunting the two lovers who dared go escape them.

Nightmare tried his best to help Error with his limp, quickly opening a portal in his haste and moving so that the two jumped in. Paint came after them, mixing and interfering with the portal's magic so they ended up in a different location than they had intended.

Little did they know, almost the same exact thing had happened at the same exact time in another multiverse, causing the two over there to fall in the same area that Nightmare and Error did. At the same time. 

This created a disruption, such a confusion powerful enough to break down the barriers and make the original multiverse and the swap multiverse merge.

All in the meanwhile, Error and Nightmare had fallen into a castle. An abandoned castle, a castle of its very own universe that could be its own multiverse with the amount of magic and life in it, with the whole throne room and royal bedrooms and everything all decked out with gold and silver and jewels. 

^^^  
Reboot and Halluciv are at their wit's end. These people around them think that they are weak simply because they are kind. Too many times to count, the couple has been harassed by other suitors or people of higher status, fools who think they'll be swayed. 

Halluciv was less calm than Reboot. When Xcellence came for him after he denied him for the 12th time, Halluciv let himself attack. He wounded Xcellence horribly, leaving him blind in one eyesocket and out for Halluciv for not only revenge- but his body to keep for himself. 

Reboot, being Halluciv's friend, helped him out.

It's been 10 days on the run, and on the second day the two confessed feelings for eachother. From there on out, their bond was stronger with love. Not LOVE.

But now they're in jeapordy. Eraser had found them, leaving Reboot whimpering as his arm was almost blasted off, barely hanging onto his body.

Halluciv nuzzled Reboot comfortingly, opening up the portal and having them jump in.

Their contribution to the portal opening had successfully helped take down the barriers between multiverses.

^^^  
"Where are we?" Error groaned, clinging onto Nightmare as they slowly walked through the castle of the unknown universe. 

"It seems to be a castle," Nightmare commented.

"No shit," Error rolled his eyes. "What universe?"

"I... don't know. It's a completely new universe, and it's not made by Inky. It's like a mind of its own," Nightmare said, awestruck as he looked around.

"Then..." Error paused when he heard crashing and whimpers. 

The two quickly froze up, watching the two others, Reboot and Halluciv, walk in. The stared at eachother, and the moment they even glanced at eachother they knew they would be gone.

^^^  
Reboot leaned into Error's chest, who was sitting on Halluciv's lap with Nightmare wrapped around them. It was awkward and it took weeks, but the four of them confessed to eachother. The two couples merged and became one, polyamory couple. 

"Hm. The multiverse is in chaos," Nightmare commented as he swiped through the scenes that was appearing before him. 

The four had found that the castle allowed them to see through the multiverse and universes, and how more barriers and more multiverses kept and joining the original one to make a larger and larger multiverse. 

The multiverse had just found that out. And now they're both pissed off and scared. The multiverses, that is. The four lovers are quite amused.

"Let it be in chaos," Halluciv grunted. "They were a bunch dicks anyways."

Ah, yes. Halluciv is very salty, as well as a bit brash and rude. Seems he takes from both Cross and Nightmare in the Swap universe. 

"Hey, now watch that language," Reboot poked him, smirking. "I know one day we'll have a kid, and I'm betting Nightmare will hold it."

"Yeah, no. Reboot, you're the shortest and most arrogant out of all of us, so..." Nightmare smirked as Reboot glowered up at him. 

"Guys, guys. As much as I hate to admit it, we have been given the duty to be Guardians to the new multiverse," Error pointed out as Nightmare kissed Reboot to calm him down.

Halluciv grumbled, rubbing his temples. "Yes, yes, I know. It's idiotic and the strangest decision I've ever heard, but I suppose if a building from a magical universe that is basically it's own self governing multiverse chooses you for something then I guess you have to do it."

"But I don't want to help them. I don't even want to help my own creations, the lot of them think of me as weak and shit. They can go fucking due in a-" Reboot was cut off, once more, by a kiss from one of his boyfriends, this time being Error.

Nightmare sighed. "I agree with Halluciv and Error. We have a new job to do. Come on, Reboot, join the party."

Reboot, who was slightly flushed and out of breath from being kissed twice, nodded. "All right. Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay," Error grinned. "I can't wait to rub this in Ink's face, then Dreams face, and then maybe Sans's and Honey's face."

"Holy mother of fuck, is this where you guys have been the whole time?"

A collective response came over the four, which was jumping and clinging onto eachother. At the entrance of the newly cleaned and sparkling hallway was Holo, the Geno Sans of the swap multiverse who took over Death's job, and Death, from the original multiverse.

Holo and Death stared at the four and the four stared back before Error spoke up. "... hi."


	2. Ships and Family

“Hi? HI? The multiverse is in chaos and when we look for you guys since you may know what’s going on! And by finding you in a place like this, the only thing you can say is McFreakin HI!?”

“Whoa, take a chill pill!” Reboot said.

“No! I will not chill!” Reaper screeched. 

Holo patted Reaper’s head like a mother would do to her child. Making him pout as if he was one.

Error stood by his lover's, glancing at the other couple, “Do I even want to know what happened to you two?” He asked. Holo chuckled and shook his head. “It's good to see one of my two baby brother's happy though.” There was no shocked reactions from the poly group, but Reaper on the other hand…

“Brothers?!” 

Reboot giggled at that reaction, after he and his boyfriends talked about their families and knowing that despite the fact that both Halluciv and himself come from a swap multiverse. The family relationships are the same, just some different names. For Reboot his brothers are Holo and Docusate (Swap!Fresh, swapped with Sci). While Error has Geno and Fresh as his brothers.

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

(A few months later)

Holo kept teasing the two gem colored skeletons, they blushed brightly and tried to push him away playfully. Halluciv kept pushing back and poking their sides making them giggle.

“No Luci! Don't!” Error squeaked between laughs. He then grabbed Reboot and with his blue strings, they escaped the teasing and tickles. Nightmare was laughing at the antics of those three.

Error grinned from his safe nest he made for Reboot and himself before he blew a raspberry at the two playful skeletons. Reboot giggled before he pulled Error into a kiss, giving him a mischievous look. 

Not wanting to be left out Nightmare grabbed Halluciv and kissed him deeply.

Holo looked over at Reaper with a mischievous look in his eyes as he went over to the other, “Whatcha say we join?” Then he grabbed the black robed skeleton and kissed him.

Reaper blushed brightly as he returned the kiss pulling Holo closer. It has been awhile since the two found the poly group and helped them get not only Nightmare's team back, but also got Geno, Harvest, Fresh, and Docusate to live in the castle. One big family, a crazy one but they're family nonetheless.

Geno and Harvest decided that they wanted to confess to both Holo and Reaper when they reunited with each other, they became a poly group too.

They were currently laying in bed nuzzling each other, purring in happiness and contentment.


End file.
